nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fume and Itsuki Help at the Hospital
Participants: Kaguya Fumetsu, Inkuato Itsuki Roleplay: -LightFang: -Itsuki would still be roaming the village in search of some quick and easy missions to take part in so he can get his numbers up and be able to submit himself in the up coming chunin exams. This is when he over heard a couple of medical nin talking about a volunteer program that will teach genin how to use practicing first aid. The mentioned that the program would count as a mission for helping the hospital and would go toward the count for chunin exam submission. That was all Itsuki needed to hear to send him jaunting off towards the hospital. On his way there he noticed the rain still wasn't falling and instead it seemed kind of different in Ame. Its strange to be in a village hidden in rain when its not raining. It almost felt off putting. Itsuki shook this thought from his head as he reached the steps of the hospital. He would head on up the steps and make his way inside the hospital.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -Fumetsu was still hurt from his last mission that involved pirates and since he didn't really know how to treat his wound he knew he had to go to the hospital. His wound has stopped bleeding so he decided to take another shirt on and drop home the bloody one. He kept his mask on and left his weapons home. He jumped out the window and on the streets of Ame who were strangely enough, a lot drier than usual. "No rain..." Fumetsu thought as he was heading towards the hospital holding his left shoulder with his right hand. It was clear that even the people around him were bothered by what was happening with the village, really strange. He would soon get to the hospital, entering inside and looking around seeing another genin in front of him. "Is he hurt too?...", it didn't seem like it since the genin had a healthy pose- LightFang: -Not really paying attention to the others in the building, Itsuki would make his way to the front desk waiting his turn in line. After a few people went through it was Itsuki's turn. "I'm here about the volunteer mission." He proclaimed to the woman behind the desk. She would inform him that he would need to head into the staff room at the end of the hall and from there they would tell him what to do next. Itsuki immediatly did as he was told and made his way down the hall passing another boy who looked to be pretty badly injured. Itsuki would seem to shy away from this person as he made his way to the staff room. When he entered the staff room he informed them that he was a genin volunteer for the day. One of the medical nin took him and told him to put on the white scrub like outfit over his current outfit and to wear a face mask that covered his nose and mouth. The medical nin handed Itsuki a pouch that when he looked inside was filled with surgical tools like stitches and gauze wraps. The pouch also had alchol and peroxcide to use when cleaning wounds. The medical nin then informed Itsuki that he will be making his rounds with him and assist him in cleaning and wrapping wounds. It should all be simple stuff but in a hospital things change often so we shall see how things go.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He looked at the other boy walk around the place and glanced at the doctors walking by, staring at them to notice that there was a wounded young genin in their damn hospital but they seemed to be busy with other things that Fumetsu guessed "were more important". He walked around a bit before lightly gritting his teeth as he grabbed his shoulder tighter... He could feel a sharp sting... it was like the blade of that damned pirate was once again in his wound that now opened up again and began to bleed once more. He got a slightly iritated expression across his face, sure, most of it wasn't visible but from his visible eye you could already tell how he was feeling right now. He calmed down and let out a sigh, continuing to search for a doctor or something now that it was evident that he was hurt from the small drops of blood that got on the ground. He wanted to learn to patch himself up so that he wouldn't have to get through this all the time so maybe he could have a mission in this place with helping other persons. From the looks of it there would most likely be at least one of those missions available right now since everyone was busy so Fumetsu decided to search for that instead while he ignored the pain more or less.- LightFang: -Itsuki would follow the medical nin out back into the hallway and tail behind him as he heads into one of the rooms. Once inside he sees a person with an open wound that looked as if they were drug over stone across their arms. The medical nin would take out some gauze and peroxcide and move to one arm begining with cleaning the wound and instructing Itsuki to do the same to the other arm. Quickly itsuki would move to the other arm taking out the peroxcide from his pouch and pouring it into the gauze. He would lightly dab this cloth over the person's arms noticing the slight discomfort on the persons face. Itsuki would note that the medical nin was asking the person questions like how they got the injury and what they were hoping to accomplish from it. All standard questions when an injured person is admitted. Once the wound was cleaned Itsuki begins to wrap the person's arm up in gauze to hold off the bleeding and allow them to heal. Once the person was treated the medical nin excused them and took Itsuki to a supply closet. He instructed him that the next patient would require specific equipment to be taken and that Itsuki was expected to carry it. Itsuki would nod and head into the supply closet and look for the equipment described.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -While he was walking a medical ninja walked in front of him in a hurry and asked him if Fumetsu wanted to help another genin with a mission to which the Kaguya said yes. The medic explained everything to Fumetsu in a hurry to which the genin nodded, understanding every single thing. Apparently the medic was in such a hurry that he left without even noticing the trail of blood and Fumetsu's wound. He would walk up to the same room Itsuki was in, ignoring him for a bit as he took a bottle of some kind of substance that the medic said it cleans the wound. He took off his bloody shirt there and dropped it as he used the substance to clean his wound... what Fumetsu didn't expect was for it to sting so much but he clenched one of his hands into a fist, shaking it a bit as he continued. After a bit he took a roll of bandages and used them to wrap up his wound with a low sigh. The sweat from the activity could be seen across his worked up and muscular body. He looked down at his shirt that didn't really seem to be that useful right now since it was all bloody... He still remembered that he had to help a person in the same fashion since he wanted to do the mission that he accepted earlier so he waited here for the patient, seeing that the someone was already busy with the supply closet... the other genin.- LightFang: -Itsuki would be digging through the supply closet looking for the equipment he was told to gather. It didn't take lone before he had assorted a rather large pile of medical equipment that he was instructed to carry to the patients room. Itsuki began to head out of the closet passing by the boy who came in after him. Itsuki took a moment to wonder why someone would go into a closet to clean their own wounds, especially in a hospital. While his mind was occupied with this though he didn't notice the boys blood on the floor. He stepped into it and lost traction as his foot flew out from under him. Soon he was falling backwards tossing the equipment he had upwards. In a reflex his hand went up to gaurd his face. He crashed hitting the back of his head on the floor and having all of the equipment come craching down on him. He was lucky not to suffer to bad an injury from this but the fall did knock him unconscience.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -The white haired Fumetsu glanced at the boy who seemed to have everything the doctor told the Kaguya to gather. As Fumetsu watched the boy he saw him lose all of his balance before falling down- "What the...?" -He muttered as he got close and took the supplies off the boy seeing that he was now out cold. Fumetsu sighed and frowned while he pulled the boy up by his hand and got him over his shoulder. He got close to a bed used for patients and placed the young genin on it.- "This will cause a headache..." -He looked around for a bit before finding something cold to put over the boy's head. He also spotted a small bottle that said it had pills for headaches and such. He grabbed it and placed it on a counter next to the bed before adding a glass of water so the boy could later use both. He mopped the blood he left in the room with a tissue and grabbed all the ingredients, leaving the room and going to the patient that needed help. In the room the patient was located at there was another medical ninja that found the time to help the patient and Fumetsu was just in time with the supplies. He told the medic about everything and the medic thanked him. Fumetsu nodded and left the room and the hospital, going to the office and picking up his reward, telling one of the higher ups that a young genin was going to come later to get the reward for the same mission the white haired boy just finished. The rest of the day was a lot calmer for Fumetsu since he was now more comfortable with a repaired shoulder.- LightFang: -It was all a blur after Itsuki's head struck the ground. It all faded to black. It was maybe half an hour later before Itsuki came around and started to wake up. He found himself in a hospital bed and sat up quickly. He recoiled at the pain in his head as a shard ringing pained his ears. His hand immediately wen up to his forhead from the pain. He found then that bandages had been placed arround his head. Under the bandages it seemed that the medical staff placed some sort of cold pad to keep his head cool and keep swelling down. Itsuki tried to think back to what happened but found it hurting his head to much. He did remeber that he had been on a mission at the hospital before he got injured. Hopping up out of the bed he felt his vision get blurry but fought past it to get out of the bed. He made his way to the front desk and clocked out to turn in the mission. The lady thanked him for his help and hoped he would feel better before giving him his reward. "2 done... maybe this will be harder then i thought.."- Results: * Itsuki and Fumetsu have completed the mission to help the hospital. * Itsuki and Fumetsu have learned the first aid skill. * Itsuki has suffered a minor head injury.